Immortal Love
by ZJohnson
Summary: Its been a whole year since Percy and Annabeth have seen each other. Its back to camp as they reminisce the memories they had the previous year. But what is this challenge that Mr. D brings up and what is this gift that is worthy of the gods that the winner receives. I will say that this takes place after the last Olympian but before the heroes of Olympus series. Read and review!
1. Going Back

Immortal Love

Chapter 1:

Going back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to the amazing writer Rick Riordan.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I cant believe its summer again. Just last summer the titan war happened and now here I am packing. I cant wait to get back to camp. Maybe I'll get to see grover again, and hopefully Chiron is all healed up. Now where's my shorts. 'oh here they are' I thought. "Percy!" My mom called out, "Annabeth will be here any minute!" 'Oh man' I thought. Annabeth and I were going to camp together. I'll never forget when we kissed for the first time. Best birthday gift ever. I slung my bag on my back as I heard the doorbell ring. Annabeth was here.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was waiting patiently In front of Percy's door. I haven't seen him since last summer. I was too busy with my studies and designs on Olympus. Thank the gods I was able to finish my designs and Olympus is hopefully looking as good as I designed. Honestly, the only times I saw Percy….well that was never. There was one time but I wont talk about it. The door opened slowly and I saw percy standing a few feet away from me. 'Wow' I thought. Percy had grown. He was about three and a half inches taller than me, so I had to look up just to see his face. "Hey," He said. His sea green eyes saw right through me. "So, are you ready to go?" I asked. He held my hand and nodded. We both made our way outside.

Percy's P.O.V

Wow, I've grown since last summer. I only noticed it till now. I remember when I first met Annabeth and we were about the same height. Now, she had to look up at me. When we made it outside, she tried to call a cab by waving her hands frequently in the air yelling "Taxi!" She wasn't a New Yorker like me. "Yo!" I yelled. A cab stopped right in front of us. She looked up at me. I gave her a smirk. "Seaweed brain," Annabeth said. "Non-smart person," I lamely said. She giggled as she went into the cab first. I followed. "Where to?" The cab driver hacked. "Uh, to long island," I said. He didn't seem to argue as he drove. I looked down at Annabeth. Her blonde hair was in little frizzes everywhere as it was pulled back in a ponytail;. Her grey eyes were wise and sharp, just like her mother.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I looked up at Percy who was looking down at me. "Oh sorry," He said as he looked away. "So how has school been," I asked him. "Considering the fact that I haven't blown up anything, I'd say good," He answered, "How about you?" "Its been ok," I said slowly. "In other words you showed off," He teased. "No," I said as I playfully pushed him. "Yeah you did," He smirked. "Seaweed brain," I joked. "Wise girl," He cracked. I looked over at Percy's window. I could see the strawberry fields gleaming red in the sunlight. "Sir, you can stop here," I told the cab. "But it's the middle of nowhere," He grunted. Percy came up with an excuse. "We're just here for the scenery," He recovered. The cab driver didn't respond. I paid him and we got out of the cab. We started to trudge up Half-Blood hill.

Percy's P.O.V

When I made it to the top, Annabeth following, I could see Thalia's tree off in the distance glimmering, due to the Golden Fleece. I started to head down. As I did, I saw a few campers I knew as we walked towards the big house. There was Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. They had sly grins on their faces. Never trust them with your wallet or anything that could explode. Then there was Clarisse. Her dad and I don't really get along that well. Let's leave it at that. Soon, I started to see the big house.

A/N: So I decided to do my Percy Jackson Story! Let me know what you think of it so far! But no flames this is my first PJ fic and some of these chapters were written a while back. But let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Until then, I'm out!


	2. The Big House

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Man, I couldn't wait to see Chiron again. The last time I saw him was when he was helping us out in the titan war. I hope he's all healed up. When Percy and I walked through the doors, I saw Chiron in his wheelchair form. "Percy, Annabeth," Chiron greeted, "So good to see you again," He motioned for us to sit. "Annabeth your designs on Olympus are amazing by the way," He exclaimed. I felt my cheeks get hot. Percy nudged me. "So, you both must know you'll be senior counselors this year," Chiron said.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Aw cool!" I exclaimed. "Just like you Percy," Chiron chuckled. "You know me," I said. I started to think. "Where's Mr. D?" I asked, "Shouldn't he be chasing a nymph?" "I heard that Mr. Johnson," A voice I know way too familiarly said. Mr. D appeared right beside Chiron. "And no I was not chasing a nymph," He mocked. Man, sometimes Mr. D acted like a child. "Anyways, I was discussing some "things" with the council," Mr. D said. "Such as…?" I questioned. "None of your beeswax," He mocked, "You'll find out tomorrow, as for you and Annie, its curfew," I looked down at my watch. It was 9:30. "Alright then," I sighed. I took Annabeth's hand gently and we walked outside towards the cabins. "Goodnight Annabeth," I told her softly. "Goodnight Percy," She replied with a smile. I kissed her on the cheek. She waved goodbye as she quietly walked into the Athena cabin. I didn't need to walk into the Poseidon cabin quietly. I was the only one that slept in it. Tyson must've still been at my dad's underwater palace. I settled in my bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. Some chapters may be like this because they are more for filler purposes. I do want to thank Nadaria, MoC, Logan-Fireofall, Guest, captainthorne, and ediscool09 for reviewing the first chapter. I'd also like to thank the four that followed this story so far *gives a round of applause* and the three that favorite this story so far! You guys are great and I hope more can be added as I progress in the chapters. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews pwease?! Until next time!**


End file.
